Hell’s Angel A Bankotsu Love Story part 67
by Recalled-To-Life777
Summary: Okay, someone on quizilla had this chapter deleted, so i must post it here; hope you all like and do NOT mess with me cuz i will literally kill you...murder is not beyond me...


Hell's Angel A Bankotsu Love Story part 67

Hell's Angel A Bankotsu Love Story part 67

When you woke up in the morning, Bankotsu was shirtless with his arms still around you, and you smiled, snuggling into his chest and pressing your lips to his jugular, kissing all the way up to his ear.

He had long ago taken your yutaka away, leaving you in only a very frilly black lacy bra and panty set (me: yes, you stole some things from Kagome; why she had them, idk, but you thought the lacy bra and panty sets she had were cute, so you stole a few of them! ), and that was how you spent the night with him; curled up in his arms with him having no shirt and you having only a lacy panty and bra set on. (me: XD but you still didn't do anything naughty...yet XDD)

Eventually, you decided it was time to get up.

As you tried to sit up, Bankotsu's arms pulled you back down, and you found him awake and smiling at you.

"Why do you tease me?" He asked, his eyes showing mock frustration, and you tilted your head to the side, asking a question without words. "Why do I never get to do anything more than look, touch, and feel but never get to have?" He asked, and you smiled as you got what he meant.

"Because you're luckier than most," You answered. "Most guys only get to look."

"And they shouldn't even get to do that!" He growled, and you smiled, kissing his nose.

"Don't worry...when we're finally married, I will gladly let you have me...," You murmured, nuzzling his neck, and he grinned widely.

"Then tonight? If we get married today, then we can do it tonight?" He asked hopefully, almost pleadingly, and you laughed.

"Yes, but only if you really are ready for the commitment and not just the sex..." He smiled widely and nodded, hugging you.

"Shinta, believe me, it's not just that...I _do_ love you, and I want to hold you as my wife and not just my fiancé..." He smirked as he pulled back a bit and looked you up and down. "The sex is just an added bonus...," He murmured smugly, and you smiled, playfully smacking his arm.

"Bankotsu!" You cried, laughing, and he smirked.

"You agree with me and you know it!" You smiled at him again and he chuckled pushing some of your hair behind your ear. "So what are you planning on doing today?" He asked softly, and you shrugged.

"I'm probably going to check out the festival later, but until then, I'll probably just wander around the town. What about you?" He smiled apologetically as he sat up.

"Would you mind if I just stayed here to spar with the others? Some of the soldiers last night were making cracks and rude comments about you when they thought I wasn't listening," He growled, "And I want to let them know I did and what I think..." You giggled and smiled, beginning to get dressed.

"Of course! Protect my honor, my brave knight!" You said, feigning a swoon, and Bankotsu laughed, catching you in a heroic manner and holding you so your chest was pressed to his.

"Ah! I _shall _protect your honor, fair maiden, for tonight, after we marry, _**I**_ shall take it for myself!" He joked in a rough voice unlike his normal voice, and you giggled, leaning up and kissing him lightly.

"And I shall gladly let you, my dazzling, handsome, and brave _prince_...," You murmured, and he smiled, kissing you in return for your kiss.

"Fear not, my beautiful damsel in distress...for I shall be gentle with you when the time comes...," He whispered, his voice soft and familiar as it rang in your ears.

You smiled at him again and wrapped your arms around his neck as he straightened up and set you on your feet.

"Thank you, my prince, but remember, you are _mine_, and mine _**only**_...," You reminded him in a whisper, and he squeezed your waist comfortingly.

"Don't worry...I promise that I will stay true to you, my darling..."

With one last smile towards him, you left the room, glaring at Yamashita as you passed her.

FF to the night time, when you're in the festival, but without Bankotsu

You walked around the confusing, festive village fair, searching everywhere for Bankotsu, Jakotsu having told you that he was somewhere in here, probably drinking sake. With all the lights, sounds, and smells, it was hard for you not to get distracted, especially by a booth that was selling many beautiful bracelets, necklaces, rings, and other jewelry. Even though you weren't a girly girl, you loved to wear necklaces for some reason.

Eventually, you managed to tear your attention away from the booth and kept on walking, looking for Bankotsu. Suddenly, you heard giggling and a deep chuckle that sounded like Bankotsu's. Your eyes widened and you looked to the direction the laughter was coming from.

It was coming from Kazuwaki's manor—from Bankotsu's room—and anger boiled in your heart. That little bitch Yamashita's in there! Dammit! Bankotsu you better remember that we're engaged this time!

You ran inside the manor, down to Bankotsu's room and threw open the door. Your mouth dropped open and your eyes began to sting, though you kept the tears held away.

Bankotsu was sitting on a pile of pillows in the large room, leaning back against them, a glass of sake in his hand. His shirt and armor were discarded to the side, and Yamashita was sitting on his lap, her kimono slipping partway off of her shoulder as she trailed a finger down his chest, giggling.

"Oh Bankotsu…you're so adorable!" She cried, stroking his cheek. He chuckled and leaned down, kissing her as his other arm snaked around her waist. You growled and slammed your fist against the wall.

"Bankotsu!" You shouted and he looked up at you in surprise. You growled at him and glared at Yamashita. She was smiling sweetly at you, but a dangerous glint was in her eyes.

"Why hello Shinta!" She said and you growled again.

"You little bitch…," You muttered. You turned to Bankotsu and glared venomously at him, not noticing the cloudy look in his eyes. "As for you Bankotsu…You know what, just stay here with your little whore!" You shouted, spinning on your heel and running as fast as you could.

Bankotsu's POV

I had been on my way outside to go find Shinta in the fair when Yamashita had cornered me.

"Hi Bankotsu…," She purred, leaning against my chest. I blinked in surprise and she smiled sweetly at me, grabbing my hand. "Come on, I want to show you something. Besides, I've got a special sake brew; just for you," She whispered, tapping her finger against my nose. I tried to protest, but she pulled me to the room I shared with Shinta and pushed me onto a pile of pillows. She crawled into my lap and leaned against me again. "Here, this sake's just for you…," She murmured, pulling out a sake glass and a bottle of sake. She poured some of the sake in the glass and handed it to me, urging me to drink some. I reluctantly took a sip, and suddenly, my mind was clouded with thoughts of only one person. I glanced down at Yamashita and smiled.

"Hey baby…" She giggled and nuzzled my neck.

"Bankotsu, who do you love?" She asked softly and I smirked, taking another sip of the sweet sake she had poured for me.

"You, of course. How could I not?" I couldn't believe I had said that, but my mind wasn't working right. The next half an hour was a blur, and finally I found her curled up in my lap, my shirt and armor off to the side, and I was kissing her.

Suddenly, Shinta had been there, shouting at me, and then she had run off. My mind started to come out of its fog and I tried to stand up to follow Shinta, but Yamashita clutched at my shoulders, growling slightly.

"Just leave her be, Banny-kun! Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" I growled as well, my mind snapping free of her hold.

"I am not your Banny-kun!" I shouted angrily, shoving her off of me. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Shinta; my fiancé and the _only_ one who is allowed to call me Banny-kun!" I growled, pulling my shirt back on as I stormed out of my room, tossing the sake glass aside so it shattered into hundreds of pieces on the floor.

My heart and mind were racing as I ran, looking frantically for her. I can't believe I kissed Yamashita in front of Shinta! Dammit…she'll never believe me…That is…if I ever find her again… I nearly felt a tear fall down from my eyes, but I quickly shook it away, anxious to find Shinta.

As I ran out of the village, having no luck in looking for her in the fair, I saw Suikotsu and the rest of the Band of Seven standing around, obviously confused. I sighed in relief and ran towards Suikotsu.

"Suikotsu!"

"Bankotsu?"

"Where's Shinta?" I asked, panting. He gulped and looked away. "Dammit Suikotsu! I know she came this way! Where is she?!"

"Sh-she ran off towards the mountain…," Whispered a sad voice. I looked over my shoulder to see a sad Jakotsu standing behind me. "She told us not to tell you where she was and said she wasn't coming back." My eyes widened and my heart nearly stopped.

"Sh-she what?"

"She was also crying and said that a bastard like you wasn't worth crying over. What'd you do Bankotsu?!" I glared over my shoulder at Suikotsu and the rest of the Shinintachi(sp?), tears threatening to fall from my own eyes.

"What'd I do? I made a terrible mistake…," I whispered, beginning to run towards the direction Jakotsu had pointed out, wiping my eyes as they once again grew moist.


End file.
